Уэс Дженсон
|цвет глаз=Карий |имплантаты= |эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Наследие |принадлежность =*Альянс за восстановление Республики **Разбойная эскадрилья *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов *Коалиция джедаев |учителя= |ученики= }} Уэс Дженсон, ( ) — человек, мужчина, пилот-истребитель Альянса за восстановление Республики и Новой Республики. Он служил в Разбойной эскадрилье, элитной эскадрилье истребителей Восстания. Будучи одним из ведущих пилотов, он, среди прочих, сражался в битве за Хот и Эндор, отсутствовавший лишь в битве при Явине из-за того, что заболел лихорадкой Хескена. Вместо него полетел его друг Джек Поркинс, погибший в бою. Позднее он продолжил службу в Призрачной эскадрилье пилотом Новой Республики и диверсантом. Дженсон со временем получил звание майора, после годов службы пилотом и противостояния Галактической Империи, включая кампании против военачальника Зсинджа, принц-адмирала Делака Криннела и гранд-адмирала Трауна. Дженсон ушел в запас после окончания Галакической гражданской войны, но вернулся в строй, возглавив группу волонтеров, во время войны с юужань-вонгами. После окончания войны Дженсон вернулся на службу, чтобы принять участие во Второй Галактической гражданской войне, присоединяется к эскадрилье «Распутник», поддержав Люка Скайуоркера в противостоянии с Джейсеном Соло. Помимо навыков пилота Дженсон был стрелком. Его выстрелы были смертельными, кроме того, он хорошо владел навыками рукопашного боя. Среди приятелей-пилотов он был известен своими розыгрышами и остротами. Появления *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * *Slave Ship'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command (comics) *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' * * * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * * *''Hero's Guide'' * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Примечания Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Личный состав Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Родившиеся на Таанабе Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Альянса Категория:Боевые инструкторы Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Стрелки и снайперы Категория:Пилоты Призрачной эскадрильи Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Новой Республики